


The one I love

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Post ALIE, Pre established relationshio, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Just a little soft thing, hints at smut but nothing crazy. ALIE feels as always





	The one I love

After Mount Weather, after Pike, after A.L.I.E, after it all something's changed. They’ve all been through so much, constantly checking corners, watching their back, waiting for the next disaster. When peace comes, she can’t adjust. 

Sometimes she can still hear her voice, bits and fragments of orders she never wanted to follow. It’s unnerving, to say the least. She was coerced, after all, her free will taken by force.  _ Stolen _ . Abby should’ve known things wouldn’t go back to the way they were. She’s not broken by any means though, Abby Griffin is not a person to let anything stop her. Still, there are things she can’t help. THe looking over her shoulder, a new jumpiness that makes people wary to come to her. She just wasn’t that lucky.

Sometimes though, it fades away. Sometimes the fog lifts. Something can crash to the floor and she won’t freeze up. It has something to do with  _ him. _ His presence, his voice, the aura he emits. Calm, peaceful,  _ safe. _

Marcus Kane makes her feel safe. And if you blame her for seeking out his company, craving the safety and security, well frankly she doesn’t give a damn. It’s only after their relationship evolves that she figures it out. The reason he makes her feel safe, but saying it out loud seems much too soon. She keeps the feelings tucked safely in her mind, the words ready for the right time. For now, she still seeks him out, plasters herself to his side, and finds that he clearly doesn’t mind. 

*******

It’s been an incredibly long day. A hunting accident involving some of the younger guards had left her trapped in medical all day. While Marcus was stuck in the Chancellor’s office going through reports. They didn’t even have time to meet for their regular lunch. The whole day had just been a wrench in routine, leaving her jumpy and tad erratic. 

It’s as if he can sense it the moment she walks in the door. Frowning and setting his book down on the side table. “Go on and have a shower, I’ll make some tea.” She nods, some of the tension inside her already relaxing with just the sound of his voice. Abby’s not used to relying this heavily on someone. It’s just been her for so long……but nevermind that. 

The shower is nice, hot water doing wonders to ease the tension in her muscles but it’s not what she needs. She drys off and slips into one of the shirts he left in the bathroom, padding into the living room to find him back on the couch. Her eyes flit between the spot next to him, and the spot on his lap. He catches her stare and smiles, always so aware of what she needs. “Come sit on my lap, love,” he says warmly, opening his arms for her to fall into. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, nose pressed against soft musky skin. His arms wrap tight around her back, cradling her to his chest. He hums softly, rubbing her back in gentle circles. Feeling her slowly relax in his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?” He murmurs, gently pushing her back just enough to give her a soft look. She lays her head back on his shoulder, not quite ready to divulge this while looking into his eyes. “I can still feel it. The chip I mean. I can still hear the voices sometimes, it feels like ALIE’s still there. Watching, I don’t feel safe.” He’s quiet for a long time, well what feels like a long time. It’s only a minute or two before he sorts his thoughts enough. “I hear them too, but it helps, no matter how much it might hurt. To go back through my memories, the good and the bad. Because I still have them. I’ll reach up and feel the scar, and I’ll remember the exodus, finding the kids, mount weather. Even if the memory hurts it somehow grounds me more. Because I have that memory, I have that pain, it’s there and it’s mine, and no one's going to take it from me,” He finishes with a soft kiss against her hair, hands never stopping the soft circles on her back. “She can’t take anything from you anymore, it’s all over. You’re safe now.” His arms tighten around her just a fraction as the ghosts rise up inside him. She’s breathing and alive in his arms, warm weight settled comfortably on his lap. She’s alright, she’s safe. “You make me feel safe.” It’s barely audible, words just barely fluttering against the skin of his neck but it makes his heart beat like a drum. She pulls back to look at him, sleeve covered hands resting on his cheeks. She leans her forehead against his, slowly brushing their lips together. He hums and kisses her back softly, hands toying with the hem of her - _ his _ \- shirt. Her body molds to his perfectly, the only thing separating them being two layers of fabric.    
He can feel the fire between them build quickly, the sweet weight of her body on his lap making him shiver every time she moved. She was intoxicating and he was quickly getting drunk on every kiss. Abby slid her hands into his hair, the silky stands slipping easily through her fingers. A perfect hold to tug his mouth down to her neck where she suddenly needed it to be. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered, inching open-mouthed kisses over her collarbone. 

She tugged on his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it behind her. “You. I need you.” She feels that growl that rumbles through his chest, moaning as he crashes his lips against hers. 

Letting him take care of her like she always knew he would. Because you take care of the ones you love.  


End file.
